


Swedish Delight

by prettysicknasty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW, its art, its torbjorn fanfic i wrote for a discord im in ok, lucio references, overwatch voice lines, scifri references, turret mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysicknasty/pseuds/prettysicknasty
Summary: some saucy torby x reader





	Swedish Delight

The swedish man glanced over to me, his fiery eyes burning holes through my very being. My body felt hot as he waddled up to me, that glorious beard swaying with every step.

“Heh heh, I have big plans for you!” He spoke with his deep and gruff voice, making me tingle in places I didn’t even know I had.

He led me to his gnome lair, holding my hand in his big callused one. All the while, spouting life advice to me like a father. Or, dare I say it, a daddy? When we finally arrived to the bedroom, I stripped immediately, already prepared for his hot swedish body to wreck me.

“A thing of beauty!” He said as if talking to his beloved turret, which I knew was an incredible honor. I couldn’t hold myself back then, I immediately hopped onto him and rode his turret like it was a rollercoaster.

“Ugh, my turret’s being destroyed!” He groaned with passion. As we went faster and harder, I couldn’t help but yelp, “Speed boost!” and slam down on that hot swedish body like a pogo stick on cocaine.

After bouncing on his turret with my golden hammer some more, I could feel him getting closer to capping the point.

“I’m ready to unleash the molten core!” He shouted, and I knew then that it was time. I rode his turret until every last drop of molten lava poured into my burning body. Completely spent, and satisfied with my torby time, I was ready to leave and get on with streaming VRchat, but it looked like Torbjorn had other plans.

“Back to work!”

And that’s when I knew, he wouldn’t just be another one night stand. Torbjörn is ready to bark my ship, and he’s here to stay.


End file.
